


All That Remains

by LumCheng



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eating out, F/M, Frottage, Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, dub-con, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He steps on it. Combat boots crushing the little pieces into smaller chunks, forcing them into the dirty ground. Similar in the way he nearly crushes her into the wall with his mere body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 3 months after the end of the game. (Since Kat is only 16, I picked 'underage' as a warning, just to be safe)

_Prologue_

The air is filled with noise and heavy smoke.  
TV lights flickering, loud music, hard panting, stumbling footsteps on cluttered ground.  
Whispering, only interrupted by a glass of water, shattering to pieces, leaving behind a razorsharp mess.  
He steps on it. Combat boots crushing the little pieces into smaller chunks, forcing them into the dirty ground. Similar in the way he nearly crushes her into the wall with his mere body. His crotch pressing heavily against her loins.  
With Kat he can hardly hold back. He tried to. _God_ knows, he really tried. But it was to no avail.  
Every once in a while he loses control, allows himself to let go. Feeling guilty, but going on nonetheless. Because it's so damn hard to resist.  
Always the same. Until her voice stops him.  
Today is no different. He's about to unzip those way too short jeans of hers, biting her lower lip - hard enough to draw blood - before giving it a lick.  
Gasping, she withdraws her hands from his back, sliding them over his shoulders, starting to press against his collarbones, trying to push him away.  
"Kat", he whispers hoarsely, his right hand wandering upwards, cupping one of her nice, firm breasts, squeezing lightly. Letting go of her pants usually calms her down easily, but today she's on edge. Much like him. He feels like his head's about to explode. It's been-- how long? Three months? Way too long. And he's never been a saint before.  
Eyes closed, turning her face away, she applies more pressure with the palms of her hands.  
"Dante... don't", she pleads, her whole body tensing up.  
It takes one, two heartbeats and there's silence. And even that has an odd ringing to their ears. Then a new song starts on TV, the sound of drums blasting through the small apartment.  
Dante stands very still. His face against her neck, hot breath ghosting over her skin. He loosens his grip, taking a small step back.  
Kat lets go of his shoulders, hands sliding down languidly. Her gaze low, she says, "I'm sorry", barely audible, not daring to look him in the eye.  
So it happened again.  
He doesn't respond, merely turns around, eyes wandering aimlessly through their messy living room. Papers, snacks, garbage, clothes, books, weapons, occult stuff.  
He's thinking.  
She's not moving.  
A small, huffy sound leaving his throat, he takes two long steps to the couch, grabs his coat and puts it on in one fluid motion.  
Finally, Kat looks up.  
"Where are you going?"  
He turns around again, looking her over, "I'm going out" and simply opens a window; jumps.

Fuck stairs. Fuck elevators. And fuck all this!, he thinks wildly, landing on his feet and rising up smoothly.  
Angrily he takes the short route to the club, encountering only a small group of Stygians on his way. Slaying them hardly giving him any satisfaction.  
He knows that he's mostly angry with himself for simply being what he is. Violent, impatient, fearless, reckless, short-tempered, promiscuous - nothing like her. At all.  
Thinking of all this only makes him more and more mad, and, by the time entering the new nightclub, he already made up his mind. About tonight. He'll get drunk. Very drunk.  
And then he'll fuck someones brains out. No apologies, no regrets. Just like before all this freaking mess started to evolve around him.

Not being able to find the remote control, Kat pulls the plug.  
The silence spreading around her is more than welcome. She sighs in relief, tugging her sleeves down until they cover her entire arms and part of her hands, hiding most of the tattoos.  
Closing the window, switching on the lights, getting a glass of water. Simple tasks, quickly done.  
She stares at the shards on the ground where Dante had crushed them by accident.  
Her gaze wanders to the window and she knows he won't be coming home tonight.

_~tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

Seconds pass, minutes, hours... and then –  
Kat gets up and walks to the bathroom, leaving that filthy mess they call their living room behind her. It's not her job to clean up his shit. He can do that by himself. And he will. Eventually.  
It's already past three o'clock as she looks at her reflection in the mirror, pulling back the hood she'd put over her head after Dante had left.  
There's a tiny cut on her bottom lip, but it'll heal quickly. Just like all the other wounds did. Some left scars, some didn't. Oddly enough there aren't any scars on him, except the thin, faint one around his right eye. Why is it there? Why doesn't it heal or fade away? She's never asked him that, probably never will. But still, she's curious.  
Unzipping her hoodie, she tries not to think about Dante. It's hard. When she tries to focus on work instead, Vergil pops back into her mind - how he taught her most of the things she now knows; how he was able to give her courage and strength, how he made her _useful._  
Kat rolls down her knee-length stockings, steps out of her panties.  
Often she wonders what Dante's brother is up to these days. They never heard back from him since that fateful day a few months ago.  
A lot has changed since then. With Limbo merging into their world, there's been chaos all over the planet. The first two or three weeks had been the worst. Suddenly there hasn't been any electricity or stable water supply. Buildings, factories and shops got destroyed.  
None of them were stupid enough to suggest they should save the entire world. Instead they focused on what they called home. Limbo City.  
It looks different now. Most days they spend out there, trying to make it a safer place to live in. With her creating various barriers which no demon can pass, and him protecting her while she's busy doing the magic.  
Slowly but surely, people have adapted to a new lifestyle. Herding together in groups of different sizes, trying to gather as many supplies as possible.  
The new nightclub, located in the cellars of a former, half destroyed office building, has become the center of the city. The place where people could meet, get drunk, get high, get laid - anything to forget their problems for just a few hours.  
All has changed. And so have they.  
They're still working together, even living together in this small, fucked up apartment - protecting each other. Always have, always will.  
But then there's this special problem. Something that's been wearing on them both for weeks.  
No one has ever confessed, but it's a given that they have feelings for each other. It's clear that he wants it, and so does she. Though letting go of her past won't be easy. Just when she thought she'd finally overcome her trauma, some filthy demon scum, who had no right to touch her, to invade her privacy, to turn her body into a fucking battlefield... had destroyed it all. Ever since that day, Kat tries to forget. With all her force she's tried to erase these repulsive hours from her memory, praying for the day she'll be stripped free from this mess - completely wiped clean.  
It's different with Dante. Of course it is. He cares for her, puts her needs before his own for most of the time.  
She still remembers - like it was only yesterday - that he turned to her and just held her after Vergil had left; glad she was alive and that she was still there to save him from his inner demons. Holding her so tight, her strained muscles ached even more, wounds breaking open and bleeding again. Remembers how he took proper care of her bullet wound later, touching her bare skin ever so carefully, making sure not to hurt her again - treating her as gently as if she were his most precious possession.  
She should've known it was too good to be true. With the world crashing and burning around them, violent anarchy still threatening to destroy everything, he'd lost his temper.  
Only testing at first, but pushing further each time.  
But sex is a luxury her mind can't afford. Not yet. Not now.  
She stares into her own eyes until she frightens herself. Fingertips touching the cold mirror, she can see the reflection of that round scar on her shoulder. She remembers how the bullet went right through her flesh - like a needle through soft fabric.  
Sometimes Kat thinks the wound still hurts, but it's just phantom pain - pure imagination.  
Not being able to stare at herself any longer, she turns away and faces the shower.  
Seconds later she stands under the hot stream, washing away the remains of the day - her troubled thoughts and worries flushed down the drain.  
She tips her head back, opens her mouth, filling it with warm water until it spills over.  
Reaching for the shampoo, she starts washing her hair, noticing how long it’s grown over the past months. He once told her he likes long hair, so she hadn't cut it since then. Simple as that.   
After a few minutes Kat steps out of the shower. It takes three small steps for her to reach the sink – its mirror laced with steam.  
With her right hand she wipes over the wet surface, leaving messy streaks.  
Lost in thought, she stares at the tiny droplets making their way down the mirror, before they slide off and splash onto the tap.  
Suddenly the hair on her neck stands up, goosebumps running down her arm. With a weird feeling, she turns her head to the left.  
It's Dante – he's standing in the small corridor, staring at her in silence.  
Her eyes widen and her pupils dilate at the sight of him. For how long has he been standing there? Without any further hesitation, she grabs the nearest towel and covers herself, shielding her naked body from those piercing eyes with that hint of red in them.  
Seconds pass, and he does nothing. He doesn't move, not even blinks. She's already thinking about closing the door, when he finally takes a step back, turns around and walks out of sight.  
As quietly as possible, she lets out a deep breath – the breath that she’s been holding ever since she noticed him watching her. She didn't count on him coming home tonight, so she hadn’t given a second thought to closing any of the doors.  
Meticulously she knots the large towel around her frail figure, trying to buy some time.   
What if she goes into her room now and he's waiting there for her?  
"There's no need to be afraid", she whispers, mustering up the courage to go. Dante would never harm her. Never!  
As she finally leaves the bathroom, switching off the light and walking into the dark corridor, there's a hint of fear spreading in her stomach.  
All the lights are off in the apartment, there are no sounds, other than the ones coming from down the street.  
In her bedroom, she searches for the small light switch on the wall, cold fingers feeling around over craggy surface.  
When it gets bright she finds herself alone in that room, and - almost disappointed - she closes the door and quietly dresses herself for the night. Or what's left of it, at least.  
It's 20 minutes later, when she's already half asleep, that she can feel the mattress sinking in behind her back, before Dante lies down next to her, trying to get comfortable.  
Kat opens her eyes, stares at the window with it's ragged curtains.  
"Dante", she states, talking low, "this isn't your bed."  
"I know", he simply replies and - scooting closer - he carefully winds an arm around her form, "Can I sleep here tonight?"  
His breath is warm and familar at the back of her neck. She closes her eyes again and is able to smell the alcohol, he's been drinking. But there's no perfume or any other hint to what might've happened besides his getting drunk.  
She doesn't answer, just places her hand on his arm and relaxes.

_tbc~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

When she wakes up, it's already forenoon. There's not much light from outside falling into her bedroom, since the sky's always gray these days. As if it's acknowleding that something's wrong with the earth.  
Kat moves onto her back, staring at the ceiling while absently tracing her fingertips over Dante's arm, which casually lies on her stomach. He's still here, breathing evenly. It seems like he didn't move an inch during the night.  
She remembers the very first night they spent in this apartment, how she actually - secretly - put barrier spells on the door and windows, since she was so afraid he'd leave her once she fell asleep. Dante never found out. He never left her. Always returned home after he went out hunting.  
Lazily her head rolls to the side, as she watches his sleeping face - his features all relaxed and peaceful.  
He's wearing his gray tanktop and under the blanket she can feel the rough fabric of his dark, faded jeans against her naked thigh. Must've been uncomfortable to sleep in these clothes. She hates sleeping in street wear, always puts on a wide shirt and short pj-pants.

It doesn't take long for him to wake up, though he's not opening his eyes, she can feel he's awake by how he's responding to her touch.  
Slowly he moves his arm, his fingers tracing over the back of her hand, before turning around and placing his palm in her's. There he continues carressing her skin, ever so slightly, teasing her.  
Kat takes a deep breath, feeling her cheeks blush slightly, also notices the weird feeling in her stomach. A nervous knot pulsating with heat, washing over her entire body.  
This is so different from the usual. His almost violent assaults, born in the heat of a moment. This is quite the opposite, and she thinks she likes it.  
Her skin tingling with each imaginary pattern he draws onto her. Sometimes Kat thinks it tickles just a tad bit too much and she would like to scratch these places, but she doesn't, merely lets him continue, enjoying the lazy, peaceful mood.  
When he finally starts moving next to her, leaning his forehead against her temple, so she can not only hear, but _feel_ him exhaling against her ear - all warm and moist, things are suddenly getting more exciting than tranquil.  
Her breathing goes faster, her heart thumping all the more harder against her ribcage. Concentrating entirely on her body, she just lets it happen; her chest rising and falling in an unnatural rhythm. Mouth going dry, forced to swallow a few times in a row, her larynx clearly moving each time.  
Kat could actually feel him open his eyes, staring at her face from such a close distance. She then turns her head, searching in his face, in his eyes, for anything that might give away what he's up to.  
After what feels like an eternity, Dante props up on his elbow, before moving his body over hers, carefully - slowly - lying down, so she could adjust to his weight.  
It's not an unpleasant weight, Kat looks up to him with inquiring eyes. He smiles, stretching his neck towards her face, planting soft kisses on her closed mouth.  
"Dante?", she whispers after a while, "what are you doing?"  
He pauses for a moment, and, whispering just as quietly: "Don't you like it?"  
Kat considers. "Yeah... I do..."  
His fingertips trail over her right cheek, his gaze is fixed to her lips. "About yesterday..."  
She shakes her head slightly. It's not like they're married, committed, a couple. "It's ok. You're free to do what you want."  
But I want you; he wants to shout. Instead he merely leans in to kiss her once more. This time with more insistence, his hands wandering down her sides, running alongside her naked thighs, forcing them apart with gentle violence. She struggles at first before giving in and letting him slide between her now open legs.  
"Dante...", she starts, fear in her eyes. He shushes her.   
"Kat. It's ok.", voice hoarse, "I won't hurt you. You can trust me..."  
Liar!; she thinks, her short nails digging into soft flesh, his shoulders, leaving crescent marks, and he doesn't seem to mind.  
Even if she's well aware he didn't do it on purpose, he's hurt her already numerous times. Nothing serious, nothing really harmful, but he promised not to.

It takes her a while to relax once more.  
Her hands painting over his shoulders, his upper arms, feeling the hard, young muscles under taut skin. He takes her right hand, fingers intertwined, squeezes it shortly, reassuringly, placing them next to her head on the pillow.  
Pulse going faster again, Kat tries not to think, just act.  
He's so close, so incredible close to her, she can feel his heart beating at her chest, his warm breathe in her face. Never before it felt this intimate, for she's not used to such close physical contact. Her stomach still aching, the knot inside - ever growing with each burning touch, each searing kiss, taking over her entire body, making it hard to breathe.  
His fingertips at the curve of her neck, right above the collarbone. Kat closes her eyes as his face disappears from her vision, his fingers soon replaced by his lips. Kissing the soft skin gently with open mouth kisses, leaving wet trails.  
Her heart beating so loud and fast, she was certain he must hear it, too. Though his own breathing was even at all times, totally aware of what he's doing to her. Carefully his lips close around a piece of her skin, starting to suck on it, smoothly digging his teeth into it.  
Kat opens her eyes, gasping, squeezing his hand. It hurts and tickles at the same time, sending waves of some yet unknown feeling through her body.  
When she starts writhing under him, slightly, he lets go of her neck - leaving a faint bruise; and looking her in the eyes, lips still glistening with wetness, he moves his crotch against her lower body.  
Her heart skips a beat, eyes wide, not knowing how to respond.  
Face hovering over hers, Dante does it again. This time eliciting a longer moan from her throat, before, cheeks darkening with blush, she turns her head away, closing her eyes once more.  
Feeling the bulge of his crotch pressing against her so prominently, makes her nervous as well as it excites her. The tingling feeling between her legs getting stronger, threatening to take over her whole body. Yet she can't resist pushing up against him, bending her knees to allow him easier movement.  
Blood rushing in her ears, cheeks burning, Kat lets him do most of the work. The thin fabric of her pants becoming wet, his hipbones pressing hard into her inner thighs. She'll have bruises there for days to come.  
His lips grazing over her cheek, temple, ear - scattering tiny kisses all over her face, his tongue darting out, licking over her jawline, then biting it carefully, all the while grinding their lower bodies together.  
He becomes faster, thrusting more violent now, the rough fabric of his jeans burning her skin where she's naked.  
Pressure building up inside of her, Kat wraps her legs around his waist, making it all the more easy for them. Bodies moving constantly, rapidly, her moans and gasps growing louder, not being able to hold them back anymore. His breathing - no longer calm and even, but loud and obscene in that quiet apartment, together with her groaning and the creaking of the bed, the rustling of sheets.  
Her mind is shut down, not able to proceed a single thought. Shame and precautions washed away, the only thing that's left - the primal urge to find release.  
She moans his name, desperately, wrapping her legs tighter around him, bringing him closer, making him press all the more _harder_ against her.  
He bites the corner of her mouth, his grip on her waist so hard it hurts, mumbling nonsense against her cheek.  
Seconds later his forehead sinks on her shoulder, and after some more erratic movements, she can feel something hot and wet spreading on the front of his jeans, soaking her pants as well.  
Frustrated she bucks up from the bed, locking her ankles behind his back, moving against him with more force, before suddenly the world explodes into thousands of colorful lights in front of her inner eye...  
~  
Warm and alive he lies in her arms, his head resting on her chest, her fingers running through his damp hair, again and again.  
Involuntaryly she hugs him tighter, fearing he'd just disappear if she doesn't hold onto him.  
Lying there, listening to the silence, she's surprised she doesn't feel shame or guilt. She's rather content with the current situation, the sweat and stickiness between them ot bothering her at all.  
~  
After a quick shower, Kat gets dressed and makes breakfast for the two of them, while Dante's in the bathroom, taking a shower as well.  
She fries some eggs and bacon, warm toast already on their plates.  
When Dante enters the kitchen, only a towel wrapped around his waist, he instantly paces to the fridge and grabs a bottle of milk. Twisting it open and taking a large gulp, he smiles at her before wiping his lips with the back of his right hand.  
Angrily Kat puts down the spatula.  
"Don't drink milk straight from the bottle!", she says, pointing to the cupboard. "Get a glass or something."  
"Now now", he teases her, "I can kiss you but I'm not allowed to drink straight from the bottle? You're mean."  
She sighs. "Sit down, bacon's ready."  
And while he eats, her gaze wanders out the window, wondering where they'll go from here.

_tbc~_


	4. Chapter 4

Casting his reflexion in the mirror one last glance, Dante sighs and sits down at the edge of the bathtub. He watches Kat, sitting on the closed toilet lid, vigorously shaking a small bottle.  
"Let me do it", he suggests, already reaching out with his right hand.  
"No!"  
She turns away, frowning, shaking faster. She can do this. No need to patronize her, even if he has more strength in his arms.  
It's a quiet afternoon. Gray skies, small gusts of wind coming through the partly opened window. No screams or fighting can be heard from down the street.  
Kat gets up and orders Dante to change seats, so she can walk around him while dying his hair.  
She slips into a pair of disposable gloves, unscrews the top of the bottle and steps closer.  
Dante grabs the towel tighter, which lays loosely around his bare shoulders.  
"Don't make a mess", he demands and looks into her face. "I don't want black stains on my skin."  
Rolling her eyes, Kat grabs him roughly by the head and turns him, so he's forced to look straight ahead.  
"Why?", she snaps, starting to squeeze the black, thick liquid onto his scalp. "Are you planning on seeing a hot chick tonight?"  
Dante closes his eyes. "Indeed I do!"  
"Oh, yeah?!"  
It's silent for a brief moment, before he starts laughing.  
Blindly he reaches for her naked thigh, slips two fingers under the tight shorts.  
"I was hoping you were free tonight."  
Biting her tongue, Kat tries to concentrate on getting the dye evenly spread on his white hair.  
Of course she hasn't planned anything. No need to let him know though.  
"We'll see", she finally replies, a lot softer than before.  
She draws one parting after another, squeezing the black stuff out of the bottle, carefully rubbing it into his strands.  
Her heart beats faster than usual. His hand, his fingers - still at her naked skin, moving slowly, caressing her. It makes her nervous, sends strange feelings through her body, reminding her of yesterday morning.  
Still she's not sure, if she can trust him again in this point. He'd lost control before. What shall be different this time?  
~  
It doesn't take long, not even ten minutes, then she's done.  
Kat throws the bottle away, which isn't even empty. His hair is still short, even if it grew about an inch. When she gets rid of her gloves, Dante starts talking again.  
"How long?"  
"Twenty minutes tops. Fifteen should be enough already."  
"What shall we do while waiting?", a suggestive smile already on his lips.  
She shakes her head and steps back, sits down on the edge of the tub. "Just sit there and don't make a mess."  
He doesn't stop staring at her and Kat turns her head, inspects the tiles on the wall.  
"Stop that", she whispers, "you're making me feel uncomfortable."  
"You've got mad long legs", he replies instead and doesn't avert his gaze.  
Instantly Kat shifts around, look of defense on her face, she then looks to the ground.  
"Actually", she starts, "can you leave the bathroom for a minute?"  
He blinks. "Why?"  
Kat sighs and sounds annoyed. "I need to pee."  
A smile forms on his lips again and he leans forward, enjoying the fact that she doesn't like the current situation, which is plain hilarious for him.  
"You said I shouldn't make a mess. I better stay here, while you do your business."  
To his surprise she doesn't unsheath her claws, but simply complies. She gets up.  
"Fine. But turn around. Don't look!"  
Marvelling about her sudden casualness, he stands up and walks over to the sink, his gaze lingering on her body a second longer, before he turns around, facing the door.  
Kat stares at his back, bites her bottom lip and slowly opens her pants. She undoes the button, pulls down the zipper, tugging her shorts and underwear down her thighs, then lifting the lid of the toilet and sits down.  
One second ago she really thought this would be easy, no big deal. But now. Now she can feel the inhibition threshold building up. Conscious kicking in, awkwardness creeping over her.  
Dante crosses his arms in front of his chest, waits.  
She wishes she could read his mind right now. Hopefully he won't crack anymore jokes.  
Exhaling nervously, Kat closes her eyes, tries to relax.  
When the hot stream finally hits the porcellain, her cheeks turn slightly red. She can feel the heat on her face, suddenly remembers that one time, when she and Vergil–  
"You often mark your territory when guys are around?"  
"Dante!", she hisses and would love to get up and smack him. Even if he faces away from her, she knows he has that smug grin on his face - she hates that expression. And if she'd tell him, he'd only say she loves it. What an idiot.  
But for the moment Kat feels relieved, reaches for the toilet paper and sighs.  
Seconds later, she's fully dressed again, washes her hands and avoids to look in the mirror, since Dante had turned towards her.  
She takes her sweet time with the soap and rinses her hands extra thoroughly. The towel dries her wet skin, and she continues to wipe her fingers, even if there's nothing to dry off anymore.  
Meanwhile the flushing tank has been filled with water again and it gets quiet.  
When awkward silence is spreading around them, Dante finally reaches for her shorts and hooks his index finger into one of the belt loops, gently tugging her closer.  
"What are you doing?"  
Instead of answering, he leans in to kiss her, but Kat frees herself from his grip and takes a step back.  
"Careful", she pants, "you'll get the dye all over me!"  
Dante makes an annoyed sound, settles for sitting on the egde of the tub again.  
Kat leans with her behind against the sink.  
They wait the rest of the time in silence.  
~  
She hands him a clean towel.  
"Here, hold this above your eyes to protect them."  
Dante does as told and leans over the tub, while Kat tries to get the water temperature just right.  
When she starts washing out the color and massaging the scalp, he closes his eyes. And even when the water turns colder, he still seems to enjoy it.  
It takes a while, but finally the water is clear, thus Kat turns it off.  
He takes the towel and rubs it over his head a few times, before standing up straight and casting the mirror a glance. Much better this way.  
Apparently Kat has the same thought - he finds her staring at him with a strange expression.  
Not hesitating any longer, Dante throws the towel to the ground and reaches for her. His strong hands cup her face, pulling her close to seal her mouth with a searing kiss.  
Only mildly surprised, Kat responds quickly. Her long, delicate fingers running through his wet, short strands, she closes her eyes and gives in.  
He walks her backwards until her shoulders hit the wall, not breaking the kiss for one moment.  
They've been in this exact situation countless of times already. To her own surprise though, it doesn't bother her anymore. She doesn't feel trapped, she's okay, the uncomfortable feeling not arising this time.  
"Kat", he breathes, finally pausing the kiss. "Sleep with me."  
He's still close enough to touch her lips with his own while talking.  
"What? Now?", she asks, a little taken aback.  
Dante doesn't answer. Instead his right hand trails down her shoulder, carefully touching the scar next to the strap of her top. He looks into her eyes.  
"Does it still hurt?"  
Kat turns her head to the side. "No", she says after some pondering. "Sometimes I think it does, but..."  
He just nods slightly, before leaning in, his fingers sliding the strap down over her shoulder at the same time their lips touch again.  
Her hands are wandering to his lower back, pulling him closer. Their tongues rubbing against each other. Dante blindly reaches for the handle, pushes the door open, before urging her down the hall, walking her into the general direction of the bedroom...

_tbc~_


	5. Chapter 5

When the edge of her bed is digging into her calves, Kat sits down - reluctantly.  
They're still kissing, tearing at each other's clothes, though she's insecure. Not used to what is about to happen. At least not in this form. With someone, who cares for her; with her own consent given.  
"Dante", she breathes between two kisses, "slow down... please."  
"Sorry", comes the breathless reply. "I'll try."  
Hungry lips at her throat, a curious hand under her shirt. Kat stares at the ceiling and tries to prepare her body and mind for the upcoming.  
So suddenly. All out of the blue. On this quiet afternoon. It's still somewhat bright outside and her thoughts circle around the fact, that the last time she had a shower was yesterday evening. Not this morning. There was no time, since they got called to a certain location at the crack of dawn.  
Would this bother him? Would he recognize?  
Covering her eyes with the back of her right hand, she sighs and shifts under him on the mattress.  
Dante pauses for a moment, looks into her face, while pinning her left wrist down.  
"You okay?"  
"Mhm", she makes, nodding slightly. She can see in his eyes that he really wants it. This. Them.  
He leans in for another kiss. This time more gentle, while coevally pressing his free hand over her jeansclad crotch, starting to rub the front.  
She moans into his mouth, hips thrusting upwards, her right hand grabbing his shoulder, before sliding down his naked back.  
Spreading her legs, so Dante can settle between them, she starts to respond to his kisses more eagerly, which causes him to release her wrist and push up her shirt.  
She's not wearing a bra. And she doesn't need to. Her breasts are firm, the perfect shape and size in his eyes. They feel nice under his tight grip. Breaking the kiss, he pulls back, looking down on her, then leaning in to give them a lick—

Kat snaps her eyes open in surprise, when Dante's cellphone starts ringing. She can even feel it vibrating in his front pocket.  
Annoyed he turns his head to the side and starts cussing, while letting go of her and fishing the damn thing out of his jeans.  
He takes the call and sits upright, still between her legs, and runs his free hand through his almost dry hair.  
"Devil May Cry."  
Kat blinks several times, her chest rising and falling faster than usual. Breathing through her mouth, she tries to calm down. So much for that.  
Somehow she's relieved, but a part of her also feels great disappointment.  
And while Dante is talking to the customer on the phone, she struggles to sit up on the bed as well.  
Finally he puts the cell away and smiles at her. Realizing her look of disappointment, he grins even wider, places a small kiss on her lips and pulls down her shirt to cover her chest.  
"Don't you worry, girl. We'll continue this later."

~

"How much longer?", he asks, sounding impatient, grabbing the hilt of his sword tighter. Rebellion's blade rests on his right shoulder, never leaving a cut in his dark coat - one of the things she would never get, she doesn't even ask about it. And certainly not this very moment, where she's busy lighting five candles and sprinkling a fine powder around it.  
"Five minutes tops", Kat replies and closes her eyes. She knows the formula by heart and starts mumbling some phrases Dante would never understand - or ask about.  
He narrows his eyes, tries to keep a good overview. The buildings are still destroyed and closely spaced in this area. Perfect hiding spots for armies of demons.  
Walking along the edge of the roof, he casts her a glance from time to time, agitated, nervous. Something's not right today. He got a weird feeling the moment they set foot in this building.  
The early evening is not a good time to work anyway, since there's usually more trouble the darker it gets.  
His head jerks to the side. He can hear them before he can see them. Metal scraping over concrete, slowly approaching.  
And then he can see them. Stygians, Knights and two Ravagers, accompanied by a Witch. As soon as they have eye contact, they attack. Dante dashes to the side, dodging the giant razorblade from a Death Knight. The demon doesn't lose it's balance, immediately launches at him again, and this time the blade cuts through the air right in front of Dante's chest.  
"Kat??", he shouts, ducking under the chainsaw from one of the Ravagers.  
"Just a minute!", she yells back, trying hard to keep up her concentration level. She can hear them fighting and screaming and forces herself not to turn around to check if Dante is okay. Of course he is okay. He can handle this. She needs to finish this quickly in order to build a stronger shield around herself.  
Hectically Kat opens a small vial and five drops of blood fall on the ground, into the middle of the circle. She dips her fingertips into a blue paste from one of the many containers from her bag, and starts drawing a pentagram around and between the candles.  
Meanwhile Dante had managed to kill one of the Ravagers and a handful of Stygians. He quickly jumps around, simply avoiding most of the attacks. He wants to get the damn Witch first, but her shield is hard to destroy. He waits until she passes it on to a Hell Knight and destroys her with Osiris.  
"Okay, I'm done up here!", Kat shouts, before blowing out the candles. She would need to do another minor spell in the cellar to fully activate the shield for the whole building. But sneaking away right now would probably be too risky. Staying with Dante is the safest option, even if it means to be on the battlefield.  
"Hold on to something", he demands and Kat looks around, but there is nothing. A few seconds later she is hauled into the air while Dante slows time around them, to be able to slay the rest of the demons more easily.  
In slow motion she floats around and watches him fight. It lasts for maybe half a minute, then everything drops to the ground again, including her. He rushes to her side, just in time to catch her before she hits the ground.  
"Gotcha!", he laughs and sets her down. They stare at each other for a heartbeat, before—  
"Dante, watch out!"  
He pushes her aside, when two of the remaining Stygians attack him at once. However one of them quickly loses interest in Dante and goes after Kat instead...

~

He kicks open the door with his right foot. It hits the wall inside the room and swings back, but by that time, he's already at the bed and carefully lies her down.  
The next moment he shrugs the coat from his shoulders, switches on the nightstand lamp and leans over her, checking her eyes. Lazily she swats away his hand.  
"It's okay", she breathes, "it's just a flesh wound."  
Her breath is going faster than usual, though her pupils look normal and she doesn't seem to develop a fever.  
"Don't talk and take these", he mutters, handing her some pain killers and the small bottle of water from the nightstand, before taking a closer look at her right thigh. He grabs the lamp and shines right on the spot, where it's all red and the skin is cut.  
"We need to get rid of these", he continues and searches the drawer for some scissors.  
With caution Dante pulls away the jeans from the wound and cuts right through the side of her pants, seam to waistband. Dragging the rest down the other leg, he removes them completely, quietly starts cleaning the area around the cut.  
Kat lies there and watches, but when he takes needle and thread, her head rolls to the other side, before she closes her eyes.  
She doesn't want to watch this. Her left hand searches for a small pillow and grabs it, squeezing it.  
The needle pierces the skin, two times, then the thread is running though the holes, before the needle pricks her again. And again.  
It hurts like a bitch.  
She can feel the blood running down her skin, seeping into the mattress beneath, leaving behind a wet, disgusting puddle.  
Her leg starts twitching, trembling, and she can't bear it anymore.  
"Stop", she begs, "hold on a second... I can't—"  
Dante looks up and stops sewing, instead executes pressure on her thigh with his free hand to stop the muscles from cramping.  
"Come on, Kat", he says, voice hoarse, "only three more stitches. We're almost done."  
Trying to relax by inner force, she takes a few deep breaths and places the pillow right over her face.  
"Fine then. Finish it", comes the muffled reply from under the pillow.  
He smiles wryly and continues, ignoring her painful moaning as best he could.  
When he's done, he cleans it one more time and finally wraps a bandage around it.  
They're both relieved it's over.  
"When are these stupid pain killers gonna work?", she asks, tossing the pillow aside.  
Carefully massaging her legs to prevent any more cramps, he shrugs slightly.  
"Anytime soon."  
"Oh great", her voice drips with sarcasm.  
But Dante doesn't pay any attention to her annoyance, instead he's way too focused on her thighs and half naked body. Her thin, white panties hug her lean figure perfectly and don't cut into her skin. The way her flat stomach moves up and down makes him wanna kiss and lick the smooth skin.  
He looks up into her eyes and carefully climbs over her to lie at her left side. Kat's eyes follow his movements with disbelief.  
"You can't be serious", she says, though her voice doesn't sound too convincing.  
Dante gives her a short, lopsided smile, before his left hand is painting over her stomach, wandering deeper, lightly grazing the waistband of her undies.  
"If the pain killers didn't take effect yet, I could at least distract you, don't ya think?"  
"Screw you!", she hisses.  
He chuckles. "I'd rather screw _you_."  
Any further protest is choked by the kiss he's placing onto her mouth. Sudden, wet and a little too rough. Good enough to distract her a little, she must give him that.  
For some minutes it's just tongues, saliva and obscene kissing noises in that quiet bedroom with that intrusive light still shining right onto her legs.  
She hears a faint click before everything goes dark around them. Finally. For some reason she feels more comfortable this way.  
Who would've thought kissing alone could make her so compliant and toey?  
He catches a trail of saliva with his tongue - which had been making it's way from the left corner of her mouth right down to her chin - before sealing her mouth again, brushing against her tongue and teeth.  
Meanwhile his hand had been brazen enough to slip under that elastic waistband of her panties, fingertips wandering down smooth, shaved skin until they reach the spot where it's becoming all wet and hot and soft.  
He teases her a little, slightly rubbing over the sticky skin while she's moaning into his mouth and holding on to his shoulders, nails digging into the thin fabric of his shirt. Then, finally, one of his fingers is sliding in and he draws back his head just in time to hear that loud gasp escaping her throat. Kat bites down on her bottom lip immediately, her legs fidgeting around, hips bucking up.  
Dante kisses her cheek, open mouth kisses, wet and obscene. He moves down to reach her neck, her collarbone, breast, stomach, navel. Covering every possible inch of skin with kisses and licks, he removes his hand from between her legs and instead toys with the elastic waistband again, slowly tugging it down, carefully pulling the fabric over her thighs and the bandage.  
She hisses in pain, when he brushes against the aching wound. Within the last minutes she'd nearly forgotten about it - now Dante wants to make her forget once more.  
Tossing that slip away, he stays at her lower half, not crawling up to her again. Instead he starts kissing her thighs and hips, one knee between her legs.  
She can feel him caressing her heated skin, one of the fingers of his left hand is still slightly wet. Trying not to die from nervousness, Kat takes a few shaky, but deep breaths. Dante obviously knows what he's doing. He's always acting so confident when it comes to intimate things and he seems to have lots of experience. So there shouldn't be something to worry about. Still. She's feeling sort of anxious for this is new afterall.  
Closing her eyes, she tries to relax after he told her to do so and obediently spreads her legs, when Dante presses against her knees from the inside. He settles between her open legs and slightly bends her left one, before kissing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.  
Her lips part, faint breathing noises escaping her throat, growing louder with each inch he comes closer to his destination.  
Gently he runs his palms over the outside of her legs, his tongue licking the soft, sensitive skin of the inside of her thighs. Lips closing over a wet spot, he starts to suck, lightly biting her heated flesh.  
Kat moans before covering her mouth, her left leg slightly twitching. It hurts a little and tickles at the same time. After a few seconds, Dante draws away, blowing cool air over the red speckled mark.  
Her right hand finds the way into his dark hair, fingertips grazing his scalp, palm pressing down the head, almost guiding him closer between her legs. And he complies.  
Her other hand grips the bedsheets tightly. Biting her lower lip, Kats chest rises and falls in uneven patterns, while she anticipates his next move.  
For a few seconds nothing happens, but suddenly there's warm breath over her crotch and this is the only warning she gets, before Dantes tongue slips through the wet place between her thighs.  
Her eyes snap open and she's holding her breath for a second, then exhaling with a low, shaky moan.  
He does it again, licking over the same place, slowly, but with more pressure each time. It's wet and hot and incredible exciting. Sometimes Kat thinks, she's going mad, that something isn't right with her head anymore. Like she's not in control, just a heated mess of limbs and sweat and pleasure.  
And Dante has no mercy. He's licking, sucking, even biting - softly - before taking his left hand and spreading her with his fingers to go even deeper with his tongue.  
Kat's breathing hard, panting, almost crying. Her head feels empty, her face sweaty and her thigh is throbbing with pain. But more powerful than anything is that feeling between her legs, building up, growing stronger with each of Dante's movements, until it feels like her whole body is bursting into stardust. Millions and billions of tiny, glittery pieces. It's much better and much more intense than that one morning two days ago.  
Her hand releases his hair from it's grip, falling onto the mattress languidly. Cheeks burning, mouth open, chest rising and falling quickly, heart beating painfully against her ribcage.  
When Dante lies next to her again, she rolls her head to the side, trying to look at him in the darkness. She can only see gray shadows.  
"Do you", she whispers after catching her breath, "expect me to...?"  
She can hear him laughing through his nose. "Return the favor? Nah. Not today anyway."  
Halfheartly she hits his upper arm, carefully shifting on to her left side, sighing.  
His lips find the way to her mouth and they kiss for a while.  
"We need to be more careful next time", he says later, one hand on her hip. "Today it's just a fleshwound, but tomorrow it could be much worse."  
"Or you could give me some of your amazing healing powers."  
He chuckles. "Yeah, would be nice if I could pass them around." His hand ghosts over her thigh, careful not to touch the bandage. "How does it feel now?"  
"Better", she replies, "a lot better actually. But I feel really sleepy."  
Dante smiles. The pills must've finally kicked in.  
"Then sleep. It's late anyway. And when you wake up, I'll still be here."

_cancelled~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snagged this over from ff-net, where I explained to everyone, why I decided to let this fic end earlier than intended.  
> Hope you liked it anyway.  
> Lummy~


End file.
